


Trovões

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Lemon, M/M, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Tlovão pai...tlovão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trovões

  
(2009)

Minha cabeça pendia para trás de um jeito dolorido, que não me deixava respirar direito ou engolir saliva sem contrair as sobrancelhas, mas parecia que o som dos meus gemidos ficava mais alto daquele jeito, mais forte, intenso. E eu precisava me ouvir.

Uma das mãos agarrava os cabelos dele, a outra acariciava seu rosto em uma tentativa estúpida de compensar o desconforto dos cabelos sendo puxados, mas ele não se importava. Me olhava de um jeito tão penetrante que eu não conseguia entender como estava aguentando aquela chupada por tanto tempo.

Por alguma razão ele tinha se coberto com o lençol, e aquilo de alguma forma me atiçava. Não conseguia ver todo o seu corpo, não sabia como _ele_ estava, e perceber as formas do corpo dele pelo tecido era alucinante. Ou eu já estava louco de tesão, e nesse estado eu acho qualquer coisa sexy.

Fechei os olhos com força e gemi um pouco mais alto, profundamente agradecido pelo som da chuva forte abafando meus sons. Sentia os músculos das minhas coxas se contraindo, os dedos dos pés encolhidos e tensos refletindo o que eu sentia conforme o orgasmo se aproximava. Agarrei os cabelos dele com as duas mãos, dominado por aquela sensação de calma que precede o gozo, tão intensa e maluca quanto o próprio orgasmo.

Tentei chamar pelo seu nome, mas precisei respirar ainda mais fundo, o ar nunca parecia suficiente. Arfava, revirava a cabeça e meu quadril tentava acompanhar seu ritmo, em vão.

Um raio rasgou o céu de tal forma que iluminou o quarto por alguns segundos, seguido de um trovão que parecia o mundo rachando. Eu segurava a cabeça dele enquanto penetrava sua boca com gestos desesperados, alucinados, ansiosos. Suas arranhavam a pele do meu quadril, apertavam minhas coxas com força enquanto eu me dissolvia entre seus lábios, exausto e com a cabeça girando de tanto te

\- PAAAAAAAI!

A porta do quarto estava encostada, e foi empurrada com força, permitindo que Armand entrasse correndo e chorando no quarto. Soluçava agarrado no bichinho de pelúcia e cada vez que ele parava para respirar e retomar o fôlego do choro eu me sentia cada vez mais imundo e estúpido.

De alguma forma Lucius tinha saído debaixo de mim e jogado o lençol sobre o meu colo, já estava contornando a cama para se ajoelhar na frente do nosso filho enquanto eu tentava aceitar aquela realidade, meu corpo ainda dormente implorando por um descanso depois daquela gozada enquanto meu cérebro sugeria que eu ainda podia me jogar pela janela.

\- Que foi? Que houve?

Só conseguia ver as costas nuas dele encurvadas para a frente, as cicatrizes e os ossos das costelas ressaltados conforme ele respirava. Um pedaço da cabeça do Armand aparecia perto do seu rosto, os cabelos escuros desalinhados e suados, sua mão gordinha limpando o nariz com relutância.

\- Tlovão pai...tlovão.

No mesmo segundo outro raio rasgou o céu e Armand olhou para a janela com os olhos arregalados, apavorados esperando pelo barulho que fatalmente viria. E como se fosse combinado, quando o trovão aconteceu ele se encolheu perto do pai gritando e chorando, agarrando sua cintura com desespero.

Puxei o lençol até o meu peito enquanto Lucius erguia o filho no colo e afagava seu cabelo enquanto sibilava baixinho, virando-se para mim com um sorriso divertido. Eu sabia o quanto ele se encantava quando Armand sentia medo por alguma coisa, justo ele que era tão destemido diante de coisas que aterrorizavam os amiguinhos da escolinha, tinha pavor de trovões e do barulho do aspirador.

Lucius subiu na cama e ajoelhou-se até perto de mim, passando o Armand para meus braços antes de ir ao banheiro apontando para a boca. Corei de vergonha enquanto o pequeno me abraçava tremendo, ainda com medo, a cabeça encolhida no meu peito.

O engraçado é que eu também tinha pavor de trovões, mas só quando estava sozinho. Desde que tinha começado a namorar Lucius esse medo tinha diminuído, mas eu também acordava assustado no meio de uma noite de tempestade. Sabia bem como ele se sentia.

\- Ei, ei, senta aqui. - afastei o rosto dele do meu peito e o acomodei sobre uma das minhas coxas pelas axilas, tirando os cabelos da sua testa com cuidado - Sabe o que é um trovão?

Ele negou mexendo o rosto, agarrando o dinossauro de pelúcia com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava na boca, ele chupava o dedão quando estava com medo e eu olhei na direção da porta procurando pelo Lucius. Ele odiava aquela mania do filho, e eu sabia que ele só queria o bem do Armand, mas podia ser bem estúpido sobre isso.

Puxei a mão dele da boca com delicadeza e ele fungou.

\- Sabe quando eu e seu pai resolvemos arrumar a sala? Quando nós puxamos os móveis? Acontece a mesma coisa no céu. É São Pedro arrumando a casa.

\- Ele não pode chamá alguém pra ajudá?

\- Não, não precisa. - respondi rindo.

Seu rostinho se contraiu em uma interrogação, imaginei que ele estava tentando lembrar dos barulhos dos móveis sendo arrastados pela casa e comparando o que lembrava com o som do trovão, sempre olhava sério para baixo quando pensava em algo ou precisava decidir alguma coisa, e eu via o pai dele com tanta nitidez nesses momentos que era assustador.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrindo e entortei a boca, irritado. Lucius iria encher meu saco pela história de São Pedro, ele odiava quando alguém comentava qualquer coisa religiosa com o filho, mas eu não via como São Pedro iria quebrar a cabeça de alguém tão pequeno como o Armand.

Ele entrou no quarto e Armand virou o rosto para ele, esperando que ele se aproximasse. Seguiu o pai com os olhos enquanto ele caçava uma regata preta caída no chão. Coloquei o Armand na cama e peguei o travesseiro do Lucius para colocar no meu colo. Ele só riu.

\- Já acalmou? Tá tudo bem agora? - Lucius se sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas e Armand fez o mesmo, colocando o dinossauro no vão entre as pernas com cuidado.

\- Pai, quem é São Pedlo?

Lucius me olhou com frieza e voltou a olhar o filho com uma careta de desprezo. Eu só cruzei os braços e bufei baixinho.

\- Um cara barbudo e desocupado. Pronto pra voltar pra sua cama?

\- Não! - Armand agarrou o dinossáurio de pelúcia e me olhou pedindo socorro - Não quero!

\- Ele não pode dormir com a gente só hoje? - sugeri limpando as lágrimas do rosto do pequeno, mas Lucius já tinha se levantado.

\- Vocês dois sabem que não. Se ele criar o hábito, vai ser ainda pior.

\- Eu tô com medo!

\- Vou ficar com você até você dormir, anda. Dá boa noite pro seu pai.

\- Pufavô! Eu plometo que o Tetê vai ficar qieto!

Tetê era o dinossauro. Armand agarrava tanto nele enquanto dormia que o bicho já não tinha um dos olhos e a barriga estava com o tecido gasto, justo na altura onde suas mãozinhas agarravam o bichinho. Ele ainda ergueu o brinquedo para mostrar de quem estava falando, mas Lucius não modificou a expressão séria. Acenou para a porta e cruzou os braços com um ar autoritário que me irritava.

\- Boa noite papai. - Armand se ajoelhou na minha frente com um ar vencido, e eu beijei sua testa me sentindo horrível - Bêja o Tetê!

\- Boa noite, Tetê. - beijei a testa do dinossauro e ele saiu da cama aos pulinhos, seus pés descalços fazendo um barulhinho engraçado na madeira.

Observei Lucius afagando a cabeça do filho antes de sair do quarto e os dois sumiram no corredor. Olhei para a porta e tirei o travesseiro do meu colo com impaciência, tentando não pensar no que o Armand poderia ter visto antes de entrar no quarto. Eu não tinha ouvido ele se aproximando, quem não me garantia que ele não tinha visto alguma coisa?

Deitei sobre o travesseiro do Lucius me sentindo exausto. Pensava no Armand dormindo sozinho com essa chuva, preocupado se os trovões voltariam, querendo ficar conosco só por uma noite. Por mais que eu concordasse com o Lucius quando o assunto surgia, me parecia horrível enfrentar o rostinho pidão do nosso filhote nessas horas.

Devo ter cochilado, acabei acordando incomodado com um raio e ergui a cabeça assustado esperando pelo trovão, que veio baixinho e distante, bem longe dos sonhos do meu filho. Lucius ainda não tinha voltado, eu estava dormindo de um jeito estranho e meu pescoço doía. Sentei na cama confuso, olhando a bagunça dos lençóis e procurando minha cueca no chão antes de levantar.

Odiava andar só de cueca, mesmo em casa, mesmo na frente do meu marido, mas a preguiça de procurar uma camiseta falou mais alto. Cruzei os braços, calcei os chinelos e fui andando até o quarto do Armand com cuidado, notando uma música tocando baixinho.

A porta estava entreaberta, a empurrei com cuidado e Lucius estava sentado do lado da cama, tocando um ukulele e cantando baixinho. A mãozinha do filho estendida na sua direção, a boquinha entreaberta, o rostinho tranquilo de quem está descansando. Tetê estava firme e de prontidão com seu rosto debaixo da bochecha do dono.

Lucius não parou de cantar, mas percebeu que eu estava no cômodo. Ele odiava cantar, detestava o som da própria voz mas nunca resistia aos pedidos do filho. Apesar da escuridão eu percebi que ele sorria.

_I'll come around and make peace_  
Get down have a barbeque  
Let's keep the moon awake  
And do electric boogiloo 

Franzi as sobrancelhas e me sentei no chão abraçando os joelhos, notando o sorriso sacana que ele manteve enquanto cantava.

Ele terminou de cantar e saímos do quarto em silêncio, encostando a porta atrás de nós.

\- Você sabe que essa música não é legal pra ele, né? - eu puxava um pedaço do lençol e ele o outro, e com cuidado o colocamos sobre a cama.

\- Foi ele quem pediu. - se abaixou para prender o lençol debaixo do colchão e puxou o travesseiro, batendo um pouco nele antes de colocá-lo em pé para apoiar as costas - Queria a música do _trolvão_ com a violinha.

Armand falava que o ukulele era uma "violinha feita pra ele", por causa do tamanho.

\- Mesmo assim, ele sabe inglês. Não precisa cantar essas coisas pra ele.

\- Assim como você não precisa falar nada sobre São Pedro. - tinha colocado os óculos de leitura e aberto um gibi. Revirei os olhos e me deitei puxando o lençol até o peito, a outra mão acomodada debaixo do travesseiro.

\- Não vai confundir a cabeça dele ouvir sobre isso, você sabe muito bem.

\- Ouvir Cabron não vai tornar ele um gangster.

Era inútil. Bati a cabeça contra o travesseiro e fiquei olhando o rosto dele, lindo e concentrado na leitura. Não era novidade nenhuma ver ele de óculos, mas toda vez que ele usava eu ficava surpreso com a beleza do rosto dele.

Um pedaço da barriga dele estava descoberto pela regata amarrotada, e eu passei a ponta da unha pela pele, deixando-a arrepiada.

\- Você nunca tocou o ukulele quando eu não conseguia dormir por causa dos trovões.

\- Não mesmo. - ele tirou os óculos, colocou o gibi de lado e se abaixou na minha direção - Sempre preferi fazer você _esquecer_ deles.

Sorri sem graça e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, voltou a ler o gibi mas começou um cafuné irresistível que acabou me vencendo no sono.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cabron** : um palavrão em espanhol que pode significar diversas coisas, tudo depende do lugar onde você está. Alguns dos significados: corno, bastardo, veado.  
> Também é uma música do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, e eu usei [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUmwf-6n-OA) versão como base para a história.
> 
> Eis o [Tetê](http://i47.tinypic.com/oemvr.jpg), mas o do Armand é verde.


End file.
